Kee-Mo-Shi
From out of the swamps of Durgeth, the Marro Witch climbs. She has died, and been reborn, three times now. Kee-Mo-Shi has found immortality! Her Drones recovered a set of emerald amulets, stolen from a caravan sent out by the Archkyrie Ullar. The amulets contained a great magical force, a magic Kee-Mo-Shi tainted for her own use. She has imbued the amulets of Ullar with the power of a dark telepathic art the Marro call Mind Shackle. One of the set of three amulets was destroyed by Sgt. Drake Alexander when he rescued a mind-shackled Raelin from Kee-Mo-Shi's grasp. A high-ranking official of Utgar's Army always wears another. That official is tasked with the duty of coming here to Durgeth, and returning Kee-Mo-Shi's consciousness, hidden within the amulet, to the Marro Hive so that she can be reborn if ever she falls in battle. The location of the final amulet remains hidden. Kee-Mo-Shi may even now hold the mind of one seemingly loyal Jandarian in her grasp. Stats *Life: 4 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Points: 130 Abilities *'Mind Shackle 19': After moving and before attacking, you may choose any unique figure adjacent to Kee-Mo-Shi. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 19 or 20, take control of the chosen figure and that figure's Army Card. You now control that Army Card and all figures on it. Remove any Order Markers on the chosen figure's Army Card. If Kee-Mo-Shi is destroyed, you retain control of any previously Mind Shackled Army Cards. *'Toxic Skin': After attacking, you must roll the 20-sided die once for each figure adjacent to Kee-Mo-Shi. If you roll a 17 or higher, that figure receives one wound. Soulborgs are not affected by Toxic Skin. Synergy *Su-Bak-Na: Hive Supremacy Belonging to the Marro race, Kee-Mo-Shi may benefit from Su-Bak-Na’s Hive Supremacy ability. *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a unique hero that follows Utgar, Kee-Mo-Shi may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. Behind the Game Kee-Mo-Shi was designed by a school girl for a contest created by Hasbro. Her original design actually had Kee-Mo-Shi as an underworld creature with toxic skin (hence her unusual body structure, even for a Marro). Hasbro changed Kee-Mo-Shi to a Marro, but kept her name and even included a Toxic Skin power.http://www.heroscapers.com/community/showthread.php?t=8283 Clarification on “After Attacking” for Toxic Skin:' Kee-Mo-Shi’s Toxic Skin states “After Attacking.” Does that mean that she can choose to not attack and therefore won’t have to roll for Toxic Skin (for example, if she has friendly figures adjacent to her)? Nice try! No, Kee-Mo-Shi will still have to roll for Toxic Skin even if she chooses not to attack. The note of “after attacking” is just to tell you where during your turn you “must” roll for it. Just like previous powers that state “before moving” or “after moving and before attacking” it isn't contingent on actually doing those functions (you can choose not to move, just like you can choose not to attack), it is only a note of when that special power would take effect during that figures turn. Kee-Mo-Shi always rolls for Toxic Skin. (Hasbro FAQ) References Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Unique Hero Category:Dawn of Darkness